ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
"Hadouken!" -Ryu Ryu is a recurring protagonist in the Street Fighter franchise. Image He is also an assist trophy. He is also the protagonist of Super Smash Bros. Rampage, the other being Scolipede. Bio Ryu is portrayed as a Japanese man whose basic and most recognizable attire from the Street Fighter II timeline consists of medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband, red (in some games brown) fighting gloves a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, completely bare feet, and a black martial arts belt. Ryu is usually a silent, humble, serious individual whose severity is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his best friend, Ken. He travels the globe with a stern nature, often appearing to others as boring or detached. On rare occasion, Ryu shows a very bad sense of humor. Cool and calculating, patience is Ryu's biggest strength. Ryu's overarching goal in Street Fighter is to become a total master of his fighting style. To this end, Ryu plays the part of the wandering warrior, and takes both his travels and his training very seriously. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Ryu is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He respects others with skills equal to his own and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. However, by the time of Street Fighter III, it seems that Ryu has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. There is, however, a dark side to Ryu. His drive to improve himself, no matter the difficulty, can sometimes develop into a drive to win and to be the best, no matter what the cost, as these two goals are so dangerously similar. This darker drive is fed by, and in turn feeds, the Satsui no Hado within him, an influence which Ryu must constantly fight to suppress (at least until the time of Street Fighter III). Ryu's desire to be better can sometimes make his advice to his defeated opponents seem more arrogant and judgmental than Gouken's, though he is fundamentally well-intentioned. In times when his inner darkness threatens to overcome him, Ryu relies on his friends - primarily Ken, Chun-Li, and Sakura - to keep him grounded and snap him out of it. Special Attacks B-Hadouken Shoots a blue energy projectile that damages an opponent that touches it. - Side B-Shoryuken Does an uppercut, sending opponents that are hit into the sky. - Down B- Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his or her legs, kicking the opponent 1~3 times - Up B- Air Hadouken Same as Hadouken but into the air. - Final Smash- Metsu Hadouken Fires a long Hadouken, still does damage against a blocking opponent. Taunts Victory Poses 1. Says,"You'll have to defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance." Assist Trophy Action Jumps into stage, and uses a combo of Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpankyaku. Theme Category:Fighters Category:SSBCI Category:Protagonist Category:Capcom Category:Assist Trophies